Harry Potter and the Passage to Truths
by DRACOS
Summary: (course language) There's a new student at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. She helps Harry against his enemies even though she belongs to Slytherin. Is she faking or is she here at Hogwarts for an unknown purpose? read on and you will see...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One - Back At Hogwarts!  
  
" No, you didn't!"  
  
"Yes, I did, Ron. It's time I get a new one anyway. Want to see it?"  
  
"Blimey, yes!"  
  
Harry reached into his trunk and got out a long, thin parcel that he handed to Ron, a very bad tempered red head. The red head eagerly ripped open the parcel.  
  
"Whoa! Firebolt 2004. Malfoy's the one with the dribbling mouth this time. With his stupid Firebolt 2001, he'll never beat you, Harry!"  
  
The black hair boy didn't answer. He merely stared at his friend's robe in surprise.  
  
"Ron...y-your..."  
  
"Oh yeah, my robe. Mum got it for me as an early birthday present. You should've seen Fred and George's face. They were well and truly jealous."  
  
Harry face broke into a familiar grin and slapped his friend's back. It was good to be back at Hogwarts, Harry thought. With all the familiar surroundings and a loving home which he will never get back in Privet Drive. The carriage door opened.  
  
"Hey, Hermione! W-what's with your hair? It looks somehow different.", Ron said, breaking Harry's thought. Harry looked up, and saw a familiar face, but different.  
  
"Don't you like it?", Hermione demanded, a little disappointed.  
  
"Y-yeah, sure I do. It's just different that's all.", Ron stuttered, not wanting to ruin the first day.  
  
It did look different, thought Harry. Her hair was, straight, like that time at the Yule Ball. She didn't look uglier or anything, or prettier if he must say so. Maybe that's because Harry only sees Hermione as his very good friend, not as a girlfriend.  
  
Hermione dumped her things on the seat opposite the boys and sat glumly, not speaking a word. How dare they treat me like this, she thought to herself silently. They should've at least TRIED to say something nice! Sometimes boys are SO immature.  
  
2hrs later:  
  
Slowly the Hogwarts Express came to a stop infront of Hogmeade Station. Students rushed out in an excited hurry, wanting to get on the first carriage, except for the first years who were summoned to line up infront of Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts.  
  
"Line up here, first years. Line up here!", Hagrid shouted at the already scared looking boys and girls. It's quite easy to understand why they are afraid of Hagrid. I mean, who would feel all warm inside when they see a man taller than any person on the street with lots hair?! But Harry and his friends know that inside that bush of hair, there's a kind loving Hagrid who just adores animals. Harry signed. Again, he felt the warm welcome glow of having a nice and happy home. 


	2. A New Student

Chapter Two - A New Student  
  
"I wish they would hurry up!", Ron said, looking at the first years who were being sorted very slowly.  
  
"You said that EVERY year, Ron. Just be patient.", Hermione complained, obviously still a bit upset from the incident back in the Hogwarts Express. "But I 'm STARVING.", protested the red head, eyeing the golden plates and goblets longingly.  
  
"Silvier Chesher!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"George Stansor!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Dean wyer!"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
Ron's face twisted in disgust at the mention of the house name.  
  
"And finally FOR the first year, Ronald O ' Sutherland!"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
The Gryffindor table erupted in craze.  
  
"For the first year? What is that suppose to mean? There's more?", Ron cried out in disbelieve. "Yes, according to Professor Snape. There's more, just ONE more.", Harry jumped up in surprise and saw that the sudden voice belonged to Nearly Headless Nick.  
  
"You'll know in just about ----- now.", Nearly Headless Nick added before Harry could ask more.  
  
Everyone's head turned around as the Great Hall's door swung open, revealing a huge shadow which was unmistakably Hagrid. But Hagrid wasn't alone. Beside him stood the most beautiful girl Harry's ever seen. She had jet black hair with dark brown almond eyes and full lips. She wasn't pretty as in gorgeous, she was beautiful as in a special kind of elegance that shown in her attitude.  
  
"Shut that opened mouth of yours and cut that doggy look in your eyes. Malfoy is looking at you, dumbo.", Hermione whispered hastily as Hagrid and the new girl passed their table. Harry snapped back to reality and sent a piercing look towards the Slytherin table. He then set his gaze upon Dumbledore.  
  
The headmaster clinked his golden goblet of pumpkin juice and stood up.  
  
"He better explain this one nicely.", Ron threatened silently, trying to ignore the continuous rumbling in his stomach.  
  
"I know this is a surprise for you all as for many years, Hogwarts has never excepted new students from any other years except of course, first years." Dumbledore smiled kindly at the first years. "But obviously this year is different so would you please give a warm welcome applause for our new student here before she gets sorted out in her house. Everyone clapped obediently. Some boys were still gawking at the new girl.  
  
"I'm sure you would all like to know our new student's name. Would you mind to introduce yourself to your new school?", Dumbledore asked the girl and gave her a supportive nod. She took a deep breath.  
  
"What's taking so long It's only a name!", Ron whispered irritably.  
  
"My name is - Daniella Capricona."  
  
A hush fell upon the Great Hall. Suddenly a students voice broke the silence, "It's her." With that, everybody all started to talk at once.  
  
"I am a fifth year." But the words were drowned by the commotion.  
  
Professor McGonagall summoned Daniella to the sorting hat. Everyone went quiet. She put it on gingerly, fiddling with her hair nervously. When, what feels like an hour passed, the sorting hat opened its mouth.  
  
"S-l-y-t-h-e-r-i-n!" the sorting hat called out. The Slytherin table erupted in awkward cheers while Daniella made her way towards them.  
  
Clink, clink. Dumbledore stood up again. Again, silence filled up the Hall. "Finally, let the feast begin!"  
  
"Yeah!", was Ron's reply.  
  
"What was that for?", was Harry reply.  
  
"Harry," Hermione shook her head, "don't you ever read Hogwarts: A History?"  
  
"Nope. What does that have to do with everyone going crazy when they heard her name?"  
  
"Harry, in the wizard world, people with the same last name are related in some way. For example, if there's a rich and noble wizard walking on the street by the name of Richard Weasley, Ron is somehow related to him."  
  
"Oh, shut up! I know I'm poor." Ron bellowed, even though he really didn't care as he was too busy wolfing down chicken wings and pumpkin juice at once.  
  
"That's not what I'm trying to say, Ron. Anyway, a long time ago, there was a very powerful muggle-born witch. She was an only child, and her mother, father, grandfather, grandmother and so on were all only children."  
  
"So basically her whole generation is made up of only children." Harry concluded from what Hermione told him so far.  
  
"Yes. At her time, you-know-who was around. One day, when she was walking to work, she was attacked by an extremely powerful wizard and was killed. People assumed that you-know-who killed her as there was a message written in blood. I forgot what it said but it proved that it was you-know-who."  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged a surprised look because Hermione nearly never forgets anything, especially not to do with studying. Ron quickly returned back to his food as he caught a warning glance from Hermione.  
  
"So she died. But so many people died because of V-v- you-know-who and how is this related to the girl?" Harry asked.  
  
"I haven't finish telling you. That witch's name was Daniella Capricona."  
  
"I 'm totally lost here. Her husband might of married somebody else and they had a child and -"  
  
"And the father might've named the baby after his first wife." Ron finished the sentence for Harry.  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"No, Harry. That's not right. Daniella wasn't married."  
  
"But how the ---" Harry and Ron looked from the new girl to Hermione in confusion.  
  
"That's what everybody's talking about. The Daniella here at the Slytherin table is theoretically not suppose to exist." 


	3. Bad Luck

Chapter Three - Bad Luck  
  
"Fifth years! Your weekly time tables are available back at the common room. If you wish, you can go and collect yours now." Percy Weasley demanded in his prefect tone.  
  
"Let's go!" Hermione said as her eyes lit up.  
  
"Now?" Ron protested, "I want to go and watch Quidditch. It's the final practice, you don't want me to miss it, do you?"  
  
"Well, you can go and Harry can come with me." She said, sounding annoyed. Harry hesitated. Hermione is a bit obsessed with school work.  
  
"Hermione! What's got in to you! Harry belongs to the school Quidditch team!?" Ron bellowed.  
  
"Whatever." With that, Hermione stormed off towards the flight of stairs.  
  
Why can't they forget about sports, for once and concentrate on school, Hermione thought silently. I hope Ginny's at the dorm, otherwise I have no one to talk to.  
  
"Honey comb!"  
  
"Yep, that's the password."  
  
The fat lady swung open and reviewed a hole that leaded to the Gryffindor common room. The common room was unmistakably empty.  
  
"Obviously no one bothered to come up here." Hermione said to herself. She looked around the room and searched for the big pile of time tables. Finally, she discovered it among a hug pile of Fred and George's Magical Fireworks.  
  
"Here we go." Hermione yanked a sheet of thin parchment with 'Hermione Granger' written in capital letters. She started to go through the list, saying it out one by one.  
  
"Monday - Biology with Professor Sprout, good. Astrology with Professor Trelawny, boring. Transfiguration - Professor McGonagall, yes! Dark Arts with Professor Snape. W-what! Dark Arts! SNAPE?"  
  
"Yep, that's right." A gloomy voice startled Hermione. She turned around and discovered a tall red head.  
  
"Oh hi, George. I didn't see you. Um. what did you mean just then. A-about Snape?"  
  
"Oh, haven't you heard? Dumbledore couldn't find another Against Dark Arts teacher this year because everyone was afraid. It's probably about the events in the past few years associated with it, so he gave it to Snape as a kind gesture, as he had been after that job for ages." George signed, his face twisted in a frown.  
  
"Ron wouldn't be very happy about this." Hermione added.  
  
"Yep, Harry wouldn't either." The miserable red head agreed.  
  
Hermione scanned the rest of the thin parchment.  
  
"Oh no! I think they are going to have fit! Look at this!" Hermione thrust the paper to George. "Five Against Arts lesson and two potions lesson! That adds up to seven lessons with that Snape! How can things get any worse!"  
  
Harry sat on his bed in shock. He held a thin, crisp parchment with his name written in gold, capital letters.  
  
"I hate you Snape!" Harry hissed.  
  
"I hate you too, Snape!" an angry reply came from the bed next to his. Its curtains drew opened and Ron's flushed face appeared. Harry looked at his best friend in disgust.  
  
"I am going to bed." He announced. And with that, Harry drew his curtain shut and said goodnight to Ron.  
  
"Good night, Harry." Was the reply. 


	4. The Encounter With Snape

Chapter Four - The Encounter With Snape  
  
"Harry, wake up! I thought I would let you sleep in for a while but I didn't expect you to sleep in so long that you missed breakfast!" Ron yelled impatiently, already in his school robe and carrying his book bag.  
  
"I missed breakfast?" Harry shot straight up on his bed, reaching blindly for his glasses.  
  
"Yes, you did. And if you don't hurry now, Professor Snape is really going to kill you!"  
  
"Right!" Harry quickly scrambled out of the bed and pull on his socks and shoes.  
  
"What are you doing? You haven't even put on your robe and everything and you're putting on your shoes?"  
  
Harry looked up at his friend in confusion for a while. Ron pointed to Harry's shoes then to his pajamas then back to his shoes urgently. Harry followed his gaze and finally got the point. He ripped off his old pajamas in frenzy and pull on his school attire while Ron stood by the dormitory door, urging Harry to hurry up.  
  
Finally Harry and Ron were on their way to the dungeons for the potions lesson.  
  
"I think we're still going to make it." Ron signed in relieve.  
  
"Nope. I don't think so." Harry whispered as he stopped at the door of their classroom.  
  
"Why not?" Ron asked, still catching up, obvious not aware of the scene. "Oh, I get it now."  
  
Inside the classroom, every students' eyes, including Hermione's were on the two boys. Some were smirking, trying not to laugh. Others had a disapproving frown on their face, including Hermione.  
  
"Where were you?" Professor Snape questioned. The professor had oily black hair that covered half of his face. He always wore a sneer on his unpleasant face and this time, it showed even more than dislike. It showed hate.  
  
"I-I ." What should I say? Harry thought desperately.  
  
"Harry and I went to the library. Um. to search for er."  
  
"- to search for our transfiguration project!" Harry congratulated himself.  
  
Professor Snape raised his eyebrow and demanded, "is that true, Mr. Longbottom?"  
  
Oh, no! Ron thought. He knew that Neville would never lie. Neville's thick, that's why.  
  
Everyone's eyes now turned from the door to a fat boy sitting at the back.  
  
"N-no s-sir. We were not assigned to search for a project." Neville stuttered, eyeing Professor Snape nervously.  
  
Ron cursed under his breath at Neville's idiotic behavior.  
  
The teacher's sneer turned into an even bigger one. Suddenly, over the other side of the room, Daniella Capricona put up her hand. Professor Snape wasn't very happy at the interruption but he nodded to her, indicating that she had his permission to speak.  
  
"Professor Snape," Daniella Capricona began. "I know that Harry and his friend er. Roy were incorrect but I am sure that they are willing to learn from their mistake. Don't you think so?"  
  
Professor Snape was obviously shocked. A Slytherin has never ever defended another Gryffindor, or any other house. Daniella did. She actually helped another house and she was seriously sincere!  
  
"Nevertheless, 10 points from Gryffindor." Professor Snape announced in a defeated tone.  
  
The two boys signed in relieve and hurry to their seats. As Harry took his seat next to Hermione, he looked over at Daniella. She winked at him playfully and nodded her head towards Malfoy. Harry shifted his glance to Malfoy and was happy to find him glaring back in frustration.  
  
Ring, ring.  
  
"Time for transfiguration!" Hermione hummed happily.  
  
"Yeah, without Slytherin for once." Ron said in sarcastic sadness.  
  
The three packed their bags in a hurry, wanting to escape Snape's poisonous stare as fast as possible.  
  
"Phew. We are finally out of that hell of a classroom." Breathed Harry.  
  
"Harry, back there, what REALLY kept you la-." Before Hermione could finish her sentence, Malfoy's voice rang out in the hall.  
  
Harry turned and saw unmistakably, a blond hair boy strolling casually towards them.  
  
"So, what's up, Harry?" Malfoy said in fake sincerity. "Still hangin' around those pathetic beings?"  
  
Harry could feel his friends' blood starting to boil. He was trying to control his too.  
  
"That was really sweet when your girlfriend rescued you back there. 'I'm sure Harry's willing to learn from his mistake.'" Malfoy mimic in a Daniella voice. Crabbe and Goyle howled with laughter.  
  
"That's it, Malfoy! You're going to pay for this!" With that, Ron lunged at the blonde boy with all his might.  
  
"Um. excuse me."  
  
Ron froze. Standing right behind Malfoy was Daniella Capricona.  
  
"Um. excuse me." Daniella repeated.  
  
"What do you want?" Ron roared.  
  
"Well, EXCUSE ME! I wasn't speaking to you!" the black hair girl exploded.  
  
"THEN, GET LOST!" both boys shouted.  
  
"FINE! But I just want to tell you one thing, Malfoy! I am NOT Harry's girlfriend! I DON'T deserve him! So STOP trying to make things up!" It was obvious that Daniella didn't like Malfoy much.  
  
"And YOU!" Daniella turned to Ron. "You're NOT any better!" She stood there for a moment glaring at everyone, then picked up her bag and pushed her way through the crowd which was gathered around the commotion. 


	5. Missing

Chapter Five - Missing  
  
It was raining outside. Thunder struck and flashed across the ominous sky. Students from all directions rushed towards the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
"I've never been this hungry in my life!" Ron said, clutching his stomach in agony.  
  
"Ron, you fuss about being hungry all the time. It gets on my nerves sometimes, and Hermione's definitely.  
  
"But I didn't have any lunch! Stupid Snape gave me detention." Ron protested. Harry raised his eyebrow.  
  
"We seem to be cursed. I've got detention too, tomorrow with Filch." Harry commented. "I know." He added when he caught Ron's sympathetic look.  
  
The boys took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Harry asking nobody in particular.  
  
"Oh yeah! Where is she?" Ron asked, eyeing the empty seat between him and Harry in confusion.  
  
"Hermione? I saw her running towards the library when everyone else were heading to the hall." A boy named Dean who shared the two boys' dormatry told them. "She didn't tell me where she was going but she did say to you guys to not wait for her. Don't ask me why, she was in a hurry."  
  
"Hermione! When are you going to give up?" Ron cried with dripping sarcasm.  
  
"Ha. Nice and comfy." Ron remarked as he flopped onto one of the cushioned chairs in the Gryffindor common room, patting his round belly, satisfied.  
  
Harry gave his friend a disgusted look and pulled out a flat checked board.  
  
"Chess?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"White or black?"  
  
"Black!"  
  
"Ok. Um. pawn to D4."  
  
"Pawn to E5"  
  
"Wow! 11:30 already." Ron yawned, wrapping his robe around him.  
  
"Yep, and what an exciting night it has been. But as always, you just have to win." Harry signed, taking out his want to mend the broken chess pieces.  
  
Everyone must be asleep now, Harry thought. But to his surprise, footsteps echoed down the girls dormitry stairs. And soon enough Ginny appeared.  
  
Before Ron could play his role as the big brother, Ginny's urgent whisper cut him off.  
  
"Hermione is not back yet. I'm worried, guys."  
  
Harry's mind shot back to the dinner conversation. He hadn't realised that. According to Dean, Hermione has been in the library for over 5 hours now. Right, Hermione IS abit obsessed with studying, but she isn't so obsessed that she could miss a night's sleep. It just doesn't make sense.  
  
"Something is very wrong." The words came out of Harry's mouth without him knowing so.  
  
Everything went dead quiet for a moment. It's very rare that a girl like Hermione gets lost. It's nearly never possible that a girl like Hermione goes somewhere at night. And it's impossible that a girl like Hermione breaks rules. Going out at night without special permission is strictly against the rules at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry was deep in thought until he heard something, a movement outside. The others heard it too.  
  
"It's Hermione." Whispered Ginny.  
  
"Thank god!" Ron exclaimed as the fat lady swung open.  
  
"Hermione, where have you b -"  
  
"Professor McGonagall?"  
  
The old professor nodded. She was wearing her night wear and a disappointed expression. She shook her head.  
  
"P-professor, w-we weren't planning to go out. Me and H-harry just finished a game of chess and we were going to go to sleep." Ron stuttered.  
  
Professor McGonagall shook her head again. But this time she wore a sad expression.  
  
"Y-your friend, Hermione. she's not w.ell." 


	6. The Spell

Chapter Six - The Spell  
  
"SHE'S WHAT?" the three burst out across the common room.  
  
"How?" Ginny whispered. Poor girl, Harry thought. Hermione was her only worthful friend, and he could see how she must be very upset. Her hands were practically shaking.  
  
"Now, calm down. I do not know exactly what happened to Ms. Granger but Sir Nicholas is waiting for you at Professor Dumbledore's office. He'll tell you what happened. He was there." Professor McGonagall finally offered.  
  
  
  
"Ah. Finally, Harry, Ron, Ginny." A man with long, snow- white hair, seated next to a pale, translucent figure greeted the three students.  
  
There was a long silence. Nearly Headless Nick shuddered from shock.  
  
What happened to Hermione? Why is everybody so calm? Questions buzzed about in Harry's head.  
  
"I see that you're very troubled, all of you. So I won't keep you in nervous suspense. Sir Nicholas saw Ms. Hermione Granger being cast under a spell called Wallisvenara. Wallisvinara is a simple but extremely powerful spell. This spell sends her off to sleep until the person she loves or the person who she would learn to love wakes her up from her sleep." The white hair man began.  
  
"It is not easy to break the spell. It takes your heart and mind and most importantly, your gesture of appreciation to lead you to success." Dumbledore continued.  
  
"And you must realize that if that person is not found, Hermione may be in great danger. For the first eight days, Ms. Granger would drift off to sleep. But after that eight days, she would vanish from earth and join the unfortunate ones which had suffered the same." Professor McGonagall added.  
  
Ginny uttered a cry.  
  
"So that's why I am asking you on behalf of Professor Dumbledore and me to help us. Afterall, you all are Hermione's good friends."  
  
  
  
I hope you are enjoying it so far. Whether you think the story needs improvement or not, please submit a review. I would appreciate it. And by the way. who watched the Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets? I watched it, and I loved it! 


	7. The Search

Chapter Seven - The Search  
  
Day One:  
  
It was two in the afternoon. Most fifth and sixth years were outside, enjoying the lovely summer weather. But up in the tallest tower, through the tallest window, was a black hair teenage boy who was unmistakably arguing about something.  
  
"But Ron! We only have eight days so we've got to start searching!" the black hair boy addressed to a red hair who was lazily slumped over an over- padded armchair.  
  
"Harry! Look outside! How can you miss out a weather like that!" Ron protested to his friend.  
  
"I can't believe you can say that. You are so SELFISH! Hemione was right about you all along, you ARE a selfish, arrogant PIG!" with that the black hair boy stormed off towards the flight of stairs.  
  
  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
The old wooden door slowly swung open, revealing a young girl.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked with obvious concern. She stepped away from the door to expose a very messy room.  
  
"Your brother is such a selfish, arrogant PIG!" Harry exploded. His face grew redder and redder by the second. He then raved on about the fight he had with Ron up at their dormitory, spitting and cursing. Ginny wasn't surprised.  
  
"Ron is always like that. He'll come back and apologize. While at the mean time, I think we should start searching." She suggested. Harry mumbled an ok and asked if Hermione writes in a dairy of some sort.  
  
"Good idea, Harry! Hermione does sometimes scribble in an old book of hers, especially if she's upset." Ginny replied, mesmerized in deep thought. "But I've never seen where she hid that old book and she had certainly never told me."  
  
"Does the old book you mentioned have a old price tag attach to it?" Harry questioned. Ginny hesitated. Suddenly, as if she had hit the jackpot, she yelled:  
  
"I remember! Yes, it did have a tag attached to it. And I also recall her saying yesterday morning that she was going to the library in the evening and she packed the old diary in her book bag!"  
  
"Excellent, Ginny! But where's the book bag?"  
  
The two looked at each other and nodded knowingly.  
  
  
  
A moment later, they were at Professor McGonagall's office. The room was small but comfortable. Paintings of what seemed like headmasters from the past hanged on all four walls. Ginny cautiously knocked on the door that was wide opened. Glancing up behind her half-moon spectacles, Professor said:  
  
"What can I do for you two?"  
  
"Professor McGonagall," Harry began. "I was wondering if Hermione's book bag was with her when she was er. attacked."  
  
"Oh yes. I believe it's been sent to the missing property room." Professor McGonagall suggested.  
  
Ginny breathed a sign of relieve. "Thank you so much!"  
  
"Come on!" Harry signaled to Ginny. The two bolted to the door.  
  
  
  
"I've been at this school for four years! And I am still not sure about where the missing property room is!" Harry cursed our aloud.  
  
"Me either! It's nearly bell time. Let's just go to our next lesson first." Ginny said, flinging her book bag over her shoulders. Harry agreed and did the same.  
  
  
  
"Students please stay in your house common rooms tonight as Professor Dumbledore and I believe that the weather is too severe to go out and there's also a flu bug in the school. It's nearly the yearly examination period so we do not want you to catch a cold. If you do not obey this rule and you are caught, 50 points would be taken from your house. Thank you." The speaker crackled as Professor Snape finished his announcement.  
  
Everybody moaned and groaned. Harry shrugged helplessly to Ginny.  
  
"I guess we'll have to continue tomorrow afternoon."  
  
  
  
Will they find the answer? REVIEW! 


	8. Hermione's Love

Chapter Eight - Hermione's Love Day Two:  
  
Harry and Ron didn't speak to each other last night and are thinking of doing the same today. They dressed in silence. Walked to the Great Hall for breakfast in silence. Sat in their usual seat in silence. Watched the hundreds of owls carrying students' mails in silence until something red dropped onto Harry's plate. Harry looked up in surprise, and caught a glimpse of Hedwig through the flying specks of brown. Harry flipped the envelope around to see whom the letter was from. He expected it to be from Sirius as they promised to each other that they would keep in touch even though he's so far away. The familiar gold print of the wizard's post met his eye but the letters did not read 'To Harry Potter'. Instead it read, 'To Daniella Capricona'. This must be a mistake, Harry thought. This should be sent to Daniella. So with that, Harry got up from his seat and headed towards the Slytherin table.  
  
Harry spotted her among a cluster of Slytherin girls. He hurried to her. Some Slytherins were staring at him as if he was crazy.  
  
Harry's heart was pounding. I won't make a fool out of myself in front of Malfoy, Harry promised himself.  
  
"Daniella?" Harry managed to say.  
  
People from the nearby table turn their heads around.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" Daniella asked politely, her cheeks slightly pink from all the attention.  
  
"Thislettalanditonmyablebutitsaddretou, so'ereitis" Harry babbled, yanking the red letter from his sweaty left hand. Daniella accepted the envelope with a questioning look, and gave him an unsure smile.  
  
Darn it! Harry thought. He took a deep breath. "This letter," Harry pointed to the sweat-drenched envelope on the table. "it landed on my table but it was addressed to you, so here it is."  
  
Daniella looked relieve and said thank you.  
  
*  
  
I am such a coward, Harry remarked to himself when he was back at the Gryffindor table. Why? Wh-  
  
A sudden boom echoed through the Hall. Harry strained his neck to see where it came from. Everybody's head was turned towards the Slytherin table.  
  
"It's a howler!" someone yelled. Harry kneeled on the bench and unquestionably, there in the mid air floated a red envelope. It's opening was formed into an ugly scowl and it was chanting.  
  
Daniella, Capricona, We hate you! We hate you!  
  
It'll be the BEST, If you're out of Slytherin house. And we mean NOW! We mean N-O-W!  
  
The chanting continued for minutes until the envelope exploded into pieces. The shreds of thin paper drifted slowly down until it landed on the table. Harry couldn't see anything for a moment as people, especially the Weasley twins in front of him were practically standing up on their bench. His neck was getting sore and he was ready to sit back down and finish his breakfast when finally Fred and George lowered their knees down to their seat.  
  
"Oh my god, Harry."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about, Fred?"  
  
"That envelope you gave to that Slytherin girl over there was a howler!"  
  
Harry's eyes widen. He stood up as tall as he can. Students' heads were constantly moving, blocking his view. Eventually a few of them retired back to their table, leaving a big gap for Harry.  
  
"Oh my holy shit!" Harry cursed at the scene before his eyes. Sitting at her seat, was Daniella. She didn't shout or cried, she merely sat there like a dummy. The emotionless face remained emotionless. Finally, a low, hoarse whisper protruded from her lips.  
  
"This is some kind of joke, isn't it?" Daniella turned to her friends. They didn't answer for a moment. Then one of them spoke up.  
  
"Daniella, we just thought that you just don't fit in our house. Helping Gryff."  
  
"HELPING GRYFFINDORS? Is that what ALL this is about?" Daniella shouted, picking up the tear envelope and threw it in the air.  
  
"HELPING GRYFFINDORS?" she repeated, exasperated.  
  
"All of you," she continued screaming at her house, but to no one in particular. "All of you are so SELFISH! I don't know WHY I was put into this house because it just STINKS!"  
  
"But I do know that some people," Daniella set her fiery, brown eyes upon Draco Malfoy. "are so pathetic that they make things up just so his friends could look up to him. I don't know and I don't care who did this but I do care that whoever you are hopefully knows that you've hurt many people's feelings." Her furious eyes deepened into sorrow.  
  
The Slytherin girl grabbed her bag and ran towards the entrance of Great Hall. She slowed to a stop when she reached the doors. Everyone held their breath, suspicious about why she stopped. But Daniella didn't do anything. She stood there for a moment and finally walked out.  
  
"Weird, I tell you." Whispered Ron who decided to become friends again with Harry.  
  
Harry smiled warmly, but it soon faded away. His mind went back to the horrible words the howler was chanting. How can anyone in the world be that cruel? He thought angrily while at the same time, feeling sorry for Daniella.  
  
"Ron, do you think Malfoy is interested in Daniella?" Harry said suddenly. It made sense for Malfoy to be jealous and say things to upset her when she was helping Harry, himself. I mean, Malfoy would do anything to get what he wanted and if he doesn't, he would make that person he wanted feel sorry and regret what they've done.  
  
"What do you care, Harry? She's in Slytherin. Slytherin goes with Slytherin. Makes sense to me." Ron commented. "And why are you all concerned? You are not interested, are you?" Ron choked on his bacon by the thought of it.  
  
"O-of course I'm not!" Harry looked down, embarrassed.  
  
"Then why are you blushing? Your face were full of envy and hate when you asked if Malfoy was interested in that Capricona." Ron added, fully enjoying the expression on his friend's face.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Harry snapped. "See you in Transfiguration."  
  
"Hey! No need to get all upset, Potter!" Harry heard Ron yell after him.  
  
*  
  
What the hell's wrong with Ron? Harry thought with frustration. I am so NOT in love with that Slytherin girl!  
  
Then, why did you think she was BEAUTIFUL when you first saw her. (A voice in his head said.)  
  
I did not think that!  
  
Well, you WERE gawking at her until Hermione shut you up!  
  
I was not!  
  
Whatever. I'll leave it for you to think about.  
  
*  
  
When Harry walked to Transfiguration class, he could not stop thinking about the voice in his head. Am I really interested in Daniella? Yeah, sure she's beautiful, but a Slytherin? I can't be in love with a Slytherin! NO WAY!  
  
Harry made his way to his seat in the third row, well away from Ron who was at the back.  
  
"Harry Potter?" Professor McGonagall said, marking the role.  
  
"Is everything going well? Er. with er. everything?" she whispered to Harry, meaning the 'thing' about Hermione.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Harry lied. Oh my god! I've GOT to find that stupid book bag this afternoon. I MUST!  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded appreciatively and continued calling out names.  
  
"Daniella Capricona?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Miss Capricona?" the professor repeated louder this time but there was only silence.  
  
"Where is Daniella!" she turned to the Slytherins at the far corner.  
  
"We don't know, Professor." They replied. Most of them were laughing, especially Malfoy.  
  
"RATS!" cursed Harry under his breath.  
  
"Ok. I'll be back in a minute. EVERYONE of you stay in your seats and remain there with your mouths z-i-p-p-e-d." and with that, Professor McGonagall hurried out of the classroom. The second she was out of sight, Malfoy howled with hysterical laughter, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Stop it, guys." A girl from Slytherin whom Harry has never seen urged. She was probably one of those many people who get bullied by Malfoy even though they were in the same house.  
  
"Oh shut your mouth!" Malfoy pushed the girl off her seat. Harry could no longer control his temper. He was ready to strike when suddenly, Ron pushed his chair back roughly and stalked towards Malfoy who was not aware of the disaster ahead.  
  
"You brat!" Ron yelled as he swung his fist right into Malfoy's jaw. Malfoy, taken by surprise, fell of his chair and landed heavily on the floor. He quickly struggled to get up. Before any further injuries took place, Professor McGonagall stepped into the room.  
  
"What on EARTH is going on?" she questioned heatedly, reaching for Malfoy. She then turned to Ron who was standing there snickering with rest of the Gryffindors.  
  
"Ron Weasley, TWENTY points will be taken for your astounding behavior, and detention tonight!"  
  
*  
  
"It should be the first door to our right, up those stairs." Ginny said, studying the map Dean drew for her. Harry and Ginny made their way up the stone steps and through the first door on their right. A messy room full of clothes, shoes, books (everything you can imagine) met their eyes.  
  
"Whoa! How are we going to find a school size bag out of these mountain high hills of stuff." Harry remarked.  
  
"May I help you?" a voice said, startling them both. A big, fat and friendly looking lady appeared from behind a bookcase full of lose wands.  
  
"Um, yes actually." Ginny smiled at the lady. "Was a black book case with a 'Hermione Granger' sewed on it sent to here two days ago?"  
  
The lady scratched her head.  
  
"Ah, yes. Hermione Granger, did you say?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Let see."  
  
They waited as the lady, who turned out to be Margaret searched for it.  
  
"Here it is!" Margaret sang triumphantly, reappearing behind another bookcase of wands.  
  
"Thank you so much, Margaret." They both signed in relieve as they grabbed the brand new book bag.  
  
*  
  
"Phew!" Harry signed again.  
  
"Oh no! We always seem to be running out of time! Harry, is it ok if you have a look at the diary without me. I have detention." Said Ginny. Her face displayed anxiety.  
  
"Sure."  
  
*  
  
Now, which way was it. Right? No! Left? Must be, Harry thought to himself. No, wait a minute. This isn't right. Oh, what have I got myself into!  
  
Harry tried to find his way back to the Gryffindor tower but with no success. He looked up and down the corridors, trying to remember which way he came from. Finally, he decided to head down the stairs.  
  
Ginny made her way fine through the school. Why can't I be the same!  
  
Harry huffed and puffed the stairs. It's so quiet up here. I wonder what this part of the castle is built for? Harry pondered as he reached the bottom step. He suddenly stopped dead. What was that?  
  
Harry inched forward a little. And there it was again, the fast babbling of a woman. The voice seemed anxious and scared. The babbling stopped, then, there were footsteps. Harry pressed himself against the hard, cold stone. It's no use, he thought. I'm going to be caught in any moment. But miraculously the footsteps stopped, few feet from Harry.  
  
"But it's unsafe, Dumbledoor." A voice said which was unmistakably Professor McGonagall's.  
  
"Minerva, I know it's unsafe. I know two people were attacked." Dumbledoor said.  
  
Two? Attacked?  
  
"Albus, you know it's best for all of us, especially the students to not let them go anywhere without a teacher. It's the best, Albus." The voice pleaded.  
  
"But we want to find the person who did this, don't we? He would only come out when he thinks it's safe for him to come out, which is not when every part of Hogwarts is guarded by mine, your, or any other professor's eyes. I'm not saying that we should leave it and let the intruder continue attacking, but I'm saying that we should pay attention to any odd, little details, yet, NOT in an obvious way."  
  
"I understand, then I'll tell the other professors straight away."  
  
Uh-oh. Got to hide! Hide where?  
  
Again, the footsteps stopped, but this time only a few inches from where Harry's standing.  
  
"Miss Daniella Capricona wasn't attacked in the same way as Miss Hermione Granger, was she?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, Minerva." Replied a gloomy voice.  
  
*  
  
Not until Harry made his way up the stairs and back to the missing property room, did he stop to think about the conversation between Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall that he overheard. Horror dawned over him as he began to realize what happened. Daniella was cast under the simple but powerful spell Dumbledoor mentioned, Wallisvinara.  
  
Tell me this is not happening, Harry shook his head to clear away the horrible thoughts. I've got to get back.  
  
*  
  
Sweating and panting, Harry finally arrived back at his dormitory, thanks to Margaret's directions. He sat on his bed for a moment. Yeah, sure he felt heart broken when he heard that Hermione was in danger, but it was different with Daniella. The feeling was worse than a broken heart. It's like a burning sensation which was slowly eating his heart away.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong, mate?"  
  
Harry looked up and saw Seamus staring at him oddly.  
  
"Your eyes were all watery."  
  
Harry blinked in embarrassment and quickly wiped his eyes which were certainly watery.  
  
"Nothing, Seamus. I'm alright." "Really." Harry added, catching his friend's unsure look.  
  
"Ok, I'll leave you alone, then."  
  
How embarrassing! Harry thought. He fell back on his bed and closed his eyes.  
  
"The diary!" he quickly shot back up and snatched the bag from the floor. Nervously, Harry ripped open the bag and pulled all the stuff out. Books, food and hair clips landed on the bed with a thud.  
  
"Huh?" Harry said. There was no sign of an old, black leather book. He searched again. It wasn't there, not on his bed anyway.  
  
"NO!" he groaned with frustration, throwing his head on the pillow. "NO!"  
  
Harry kept muttering and cursing at himself. He punched everything in sight.  
  
"WHY?" Harry shouted, giving a tremendously big kick at Hermione's bag.  
  
"OWW!" Harry yelled in pain. His feet hit something hard. That 'something hard' was in the bag he kicked. Was there something else in the bag? Without any a do, Harry reached for it.  
  
No, the bag WAS empty, Harry thought. But what was that he hit? Wait a minute. What the hell is this?  
  
Harry felt the inside of the bag repeatedly, searching for something.  
  
"Here it is." Harry said and turned the bag inside up. There hidden by a flap of material, was a zipper. He unzipped it, reached inside, and yanked out an old, black leather book.  
  
"Thank god!"  
  
It was an antique, Harry could tell. Hermione's name was skillfully carved onto it's cover.  
  
"This must've cost a fortune!" Harry whispered as he fiddled with the lock. Because it was an antique, the lock wasn't too hard to break. And thanks to the Weasley twins, Harry learned many tricks such as this.  
  
"Here we go." Harry said, opening the diary to review the first page.  
  
Dear Diary, I am very troubled. For all these years at Hogwarts, I've always had problems with one person. He annoys me, does anything to upset me, and even calls me 'a mudblood' for fun. He's just one of those people who would never change. Bullying is their life, it's how they can get through all the troubles in life. I hate him for what he's done to me. I hate him even more for what he's done to my friends but sometimes I ask myself: Do I really hate this person? And the answer would be: No, I don't. I wanted him to change. To change into a better person so I could like him for what he really is. So I could learn to love him for the real him.  
  
Hermione  
  
"This can't be right!" Harry reread the entry in horror.  
  
*  
  
"Ginny! She can't be serious!" Harry shouted with a disgusted face.  
  
"Harry, face the facts!"  
  
"I can't! How am I supposed to face the facts! It's too difficult!"  
  
"Harry, tell me who always calls Hermione a mudblood?"  
  
Harry sniffed. "Malfoy." Sniff, sniff.  
  
"Tell me who's always against us?"  
  
Sniff. "Malfoy."  
  
"Come on, Harry. It's obvious. Hermione is in love with Malfoy!"  
  
"NO!" Harry cried in frustration.  
  
"Ok, quote: 'so I could learn to love him for the real him'. There, isn't already obvious?" Ginny said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Ginny! Fine, you're right but how are we going to persuade that brat to wake her up!"  
  
"We'll just have to try. Start tomorrow morning at breakfast."  
  
**  
  
There. Chapter 8. Disappointed by the plot? Love the plot? REVIEW. 


	9. Malfoy's Surprise

Chapter Nine - Malfoy's Surprise Day Three:  
  
"I am NOT doing it!" Harry said to Ginny who was dragging him towards the Slytherin table.  
  
"What? You're not scared, are you?"  
  
"NO!" Harry defended himself. "Ok, fine!" he said. "But this is the last time!"  
  
"OK! Here he comes." Ginny whispered, jerking her head towards a group of students with green and white ties who were walking towards the dungeons.  
  
"Right, here I go again." Harry said to himself. Ginny watched her friend striding uncomfortably towards Draco Malfoy, a fifth year bully. Poor Harry, I hope this time, Malfoy listens!  
  
*  
  
"Oh my god, Harry! WHAT HAPPENED!" Ginny cried out as she made her way to the bed at the end of the hospital wing. Harry lied on the bed with his back towards Ginny and he was moaning in pain, with his hands clutching his face.  
  
"Harry! Show me!" Ginny said urgently, trying to pull her friend's arms away from his face. Suddenly, she uttered a horrified gasp.  
  
"Harry. y-your f-face!" Ginny could hardly stutter those words.  
  
"Serves him right!" a voice said triumphantly across the room.  
  
"MALFOY!" Ginny screeched and stomped towards the blond boy whose arm was bandaged.  
  
"MISS WEASLEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Professor Sprout screamed with shock. She was holding a bottle of green and purple liquid in a small flask. Unfortunately, Ginny did not hear her because she was too busy strangling Malfoy, while screaming nasty threats.  
  
"If you EVER, and I mean E-V-E-R touch Harry again, I will KICK YOUR A-S- S!" she spat, her eyes forming into thin slits.  
  
"That's ENOUGH, Ginny!" Harry said, finally letting everyone see his disastrous face. Half of his cheek was covered in blisters and boils, and most of them were bleeding heavily.  
  
"Oh my!" was Professor Sprout's response. "Here, Madame Pomfrey. This would cure Harry in a second." She handed the flask to the school nurse.  
  
As Madame Pomfrey dabbed the greenish purple liquid, which unfortunately turned out to be a Hungarian Horntail's waste mixed with black acid.  
  
"OWW!" Harry shrieked as large amount of liquid was poured down his cheek.  
  
"It's alright, dear. You'll be back to your handsome face in a short while" Madame Pomfrey said, cheering Harry up.  
  
Malfoy snorted. "Handsome? You call that face of his, handsome?" Malfoy snorted again.  
  
"It's at least better than yours, Malfoy!" Ginny snapped in her most poisonous tone, which shut Malfoy up immediately.  
  
*  
  
"Looks like Professor McGonagall broke the news to him"  
  
"Yeah." Harry nodded. "He's not feeling all that superior, is he?" he joked, nodding his head towards the corner of the classroom.  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting down on his seat, speechless. Normally he would go around the room, pestering every Gryffindor in sight, leaving girls crying and boys embarrassed. But today, he's just sitting there by himself, without Crabbe and Goyle's enormous body surrounding him. He scratched his head quite a few times until he excused himself and went to his common room, or so he said to Professor Trelawny as he was 'stressed out'.  
  
*  
  
Does Malfoy have any feelings for Hermione? Find out in Chapter Ten.. I know this is a short chapter but I really don't have many inspirations these days. REVIEW! 


	10. The Ring

Chapter Ten - The Ring Day Four:  
  
"I hope you realize that there're only four days left, Mister Malfoy." Professor McGonagall said. It was obvious that she was uncertain of the teenage boy.  
  
"I do." Malfoy replied as he raised his eyes to meet the professor.  
  
"I know this is particularly difficult for you as you and Miss Granger have had problems since the beginning, but I do hope that you'll do your best."  
  
Draco nodded and headed towards the Quiditch field.  
  
*  
  
I can't believe this is happening to me, Draco Malfoy thought as he strode across the grassy plain. Hermione Granger needs MY help. Hermione Granger, me. No way. We are through from the beginning. She never accepted my offer as a friend. She was the one who went against me first.  
  
Malfoy took a seat at one of the benches over looking the Quiditch field.  
  
I could still remember that day when she humiliated me at the Yule Ball. I can still see it so clearly in my head. I sent her a message to meet me out at the gardens surrounding the lake at exactly nine thirty when everyone would be busy dancing to notice. I waited and waited until the clock struck twelve, which was when the ball was ending. The roses I picked up at Velvet Flower Shop down town, drooped further and further as the seconds and minutes past. I began to resent her more than ever after that night. She wasn't the sweet and smart girl I thought she was. She's just a filthy, rotten mudblood like my father used to remind me when he found out that I liked her.  
  
Malfoy buried his face in his palms as the sun slowly set.  
  
*  
  
It was nearly the summer holidays. Students were rushing in and out of dormitories with suitcases and books. The Gryffindor common room was full of spirit. Harry cursed angrily under his breath and pushed his way through the crowd, and stepped outside.  
  
Harry's POV: There are only FOUR days left. I hope that Malfoy knows what he's doing! I hope he wakes her up! No, I don't trust that bastard. I'm going to try myself! ~~~~  
  
Harry's shoes screeched frantically across the tiles a few meters from the hospital wing. The doors were closed. He reached for the knob.  
  
"Wait a minute." Harry frowned. He bent down and picked up something from the floor. It was a silver ring with weird black carvings on the border. Harry held it under the candles on the wall so he could see properly. The carvings were written in some kind of ancient calligraphy.  
  
"What the?" Harry said, squinting against the bright flames of the candles. He kept flipping the ring round and around. He scratched it and rubbed it.  
  
"Huh?" Harry's eyes widened. The markings began to fade away. Lines began to appear. The ring was growing hotter and hotter as the scribbles came into focus and formed into words.  
  
"OWW!" Harry yelped as he threw the ring into the air. He clutched his palm in agony. The skin was red from the extreme heat.  
  
Clang. The silver ring hit the floor like lead as if there were magnets beneath the tiles. A sudden gush of wind erupted from all corners of the corridor, sending the candle flames flickering. The unexpected breeze turned into monstrous gale, blowing the candles off one by one until it was pitch black. The gale quieted down and slowly diminished. Harry looked around astonished. The ring was glowing as if it was the only surviving source of energy left. The light it emitted was growing stronger and stronger every second until it hurt to look at it. Before he could look away, he was washed over by an overwhelming sensation. It sent shivers through his spine. He could not see anything as he was blinded by endless eternity of white. Suddenly he heard a voice.  
  
It was hissing in malice.  
  
"Harry Potter!" it spat. "It's no use. Your four friends are forever in my debt." It continued. Four friends?  
  
"YES!" the voice said, reading Harry's mind. "They are suffering because of you, because of your STUPIDITY."  
  
"I don't know WHAT you are talking about!" Harry screamed angrily but his heart was beating like a mad monkey. He couldn't control his emotions. It was flooding in from everywhere in his body but mainly it was guilt that his heart was feeling, yet he didn't know why. Harry closed his eyes, wanting to shut away the horrible chaos. The voice did not speak again. Harry's heart beat slowed a little. Something touched his forehead but he did not know what it was because another sudden sensation sent him off to sleep.  
  
*  
  
Phew, Chapter Ten finished! I didn't have any inspiration for the story for a few days but here we are, I've finally finished Chapter Ten. REVIEW! 


	11. All Hope is Lost

Chapter Eleven - All Hope is Lost Day Five:  
  
Harry blinked several times, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness.  
  
"Where am I?" he said, reaching blindly for his glasses. This isn't my dormitory, Harry remarked as he peered through the lenses. This place looks oddly familiar. Before Harry could make out where he was, Madame Pomfrey's round face blocked his view.  
  
"Hello Harry, I hope you are feeling better." Madame Pomfrey said, touching Harry's forehead with deep concern.  
  
"I'm alright, Madame." "Really" Harry ensured the school nurse.  
  
"Oh, alright. Now, you rest for a while more. I'll just call Dobby to fetch you some breakfast." She said and swept out of the room.  
  
"Where am I?" Harry asked himself again. "This place is huge!" There was only one bed in the room which was occupied by him, but other than that, the room was, well, empty. No windows or desks, only a chandelier which was the only source of light.  
  
"Do you remember this place, Harry?" a voice behind him asked. A sudden memory of the threatening voice last night reappeared.  
  
"It's ok Harry." The voice said sensing the insecureness. "It's only your headmaster."  
  
Harry signed in relief and sure enough the friendly old man smiled at him. But soon it turned into a serious frown.  
  
"Tell me what happened." He asked gently.  
  
"I don't know, professor. I don't remember much, only that everything was pitch black and then it turned white." Harry said in a low voice, trying so hard to recall yesterday's events. He shut his eyes and immediately an image of something round appeared. The circle became clearer and clearer. It had a ring shape.  
  
"The RING!" Harry shouted. "The ring!" he repeated, grabbing Dumbledore's arm. "Where's HERMIONE? DANIELLA?" he asked. Harry was shaking all over.  
  
"Harry, you can not see th."  
  
"I NEED TO!" Harry begged. "It's important." He mouthed.  
  
*  
  
"I don't think you should see them." Dumbledore said, seizing Harry's shoulder before he unlocked the door. But seeing Harry's determine attitude, he helplessly pushed the door open. Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to four white beds at the end of the room. Without any hesitation, he ran towards them.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry whispered as he stopped at the foot of the first bed. "Dumbledore, w-what h-happened to them?"  
  
"Harry, really! Come back here." Dumbledore urged.  
  
Harry shook his head and continued towards the beds. "What happened to them, Professor?" he repeated. His hands were trembling uncontrollably. "Professor?"  
  
"What happened to them weren't pleasant." He finally offered.  
  
"Tell me! Are they alive?" Harry whispered as he slowly lifted the bedspread.  
  
"Harry. We should leave"  
  
The bed spread dropped onto the floor. Harry fell backwards terrified.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry finally spoke. "Something happened to them, I know it." Dumbledore shook his head helplessly. "Then why is she stone hard?"  
  
He walked towards the other beds and yanked the covers away hastily one by one revealing stone statues of horrid faces.  
  
"Malfoy?" he said in shock and surprise.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid. We found him in the hospital wing along with your friend Ronald Weasley fighting."  
  
"Ron? Where is he?" Harry asked. Dumbledore gave a side glance at the fourth bed. Harry stepped back horrified.  
  
"No. No. No. NO!" Harry screamed. He could feel his blood temperature began to rise. The headmaster hurried to him and pulled him away. Tears gathered at the brim of Harry's eyes. He looked down at his hand.  
  
"Why? Why them? Why not me?" he murmured as a trickle of tear splattered onto his robe.  
  
"I don't know. We can't always control evil."  
  
*  
  
That night, Harry could not sleep well.  
  
*  
  
FLÅ?H ßÄ?K »»»»»» Day Four. yesterday »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»  
  
  
  
I'm sorry, Hermione. I should've came earlier. I am sorry. I don't care about what happened in the past. I've put that behind me and I'm making the most of what I've got now. Please forgive me.  
  
  
  
Wait a minute, isn't that Malfoy? He's inside? On a day like this? No, it can't be right. He's up to something. Look at him, all nervous and everything. I have a bad feeling about this. I'm going after him!  
  
  
  
It's so chilly here. Where's the hospital wing? Ow! Stupid foot!  
  
  
  
He's definitely up to something, looking around like that.  
  
  
  
What was that? A shadow?  
  
  
  
Huh? He's heading towards the hospital wing? What might that mean? Hospital wing.hospital wing.?  
  
  
  
Finally! Come on, stupid door. OPEN! Oh yeah! My wand!  
  
  
  
What the hell is he doing? Looks like he's casting a spell or something.  
  
  
  
"What on EARTH are you doing?" Ron Weasley screamed as he made his way towards Draco Malfoy.  
  
"YOU'VE been FOLLOWING me!?" the blond boy shouted back pointing his wand at Ron.  
  
"Y-yes, I HAVE!" Ron said, a little embarrassed. "But that's beside the point. What on EARTH were you doing!?"  
  
"That's none of your business, I'm afraid." Malfoy shot back, extending his wand further. "Now, would you please get out of my sight! Seeing your ugly red face makes me want to puke!" he added, sticking his finger in his throat and making a gurgling sound.  
  
"You'll regret what you said, you dirty scum bag!" Ron spat, taking his wand out.  
  
"You wanna fight? Huh? Never thought th." Malfoy's eyes widened. Before Ron could argue back, a sudden beam of light flashed across the corridor and went right through Draco's body.  
  
"OWWW!" the blond screamed, clutching his chest in agony.  
  
"What the?" Ron whispered as he ran towards Malfoy but he never made it there as another beam of light stabbed right through his head. The pain did not seize but continued until they both gave up and dropped helplessly onto the shining tiles.  
  
Clang. Something dropped right beside Draco's hand like lead, as if there were magnets underneath the tiles. It was a silver ring with weird black carvings on the border. The carvings were written in some kind of ancient calligraphy.  
  
*  
  
Ooohh. if you're a bit confused. that flash back happened before Harry saw the ring. 


	12. It's Just the Beginning

Chapter Twelve - It's Just the Beginning Day Eight:  
  
"Hey guys! Do you have ANY idea where Harry is?"  
  
"Don't know, mate. He hasn't been to classes in the past two days and didn't even return yesterday night!"  
  
"Do you think he's alright?"  
  
"I can't be sure. I saw he crying the other day."  
  
"Huh? Harry? Crying?"  
  
"Well, he didn't howl like a baby or anything. He just had tears in his eyes."  
  
"Oh, ok then".  
  
*  
  
Harry looked out of the window and smiled weakly to himself. The Weasley twins and their best friend Lee were sitting on a bench arguing about something. They had a notepad with them and George looked like he was doing sums. Harry dragged his gaze away from the window and thought to himself, I wish I was with them. I wish we were all with them, he thought, turning towards the beds.  
  
He sat down next to the second bed.  
  
"Daniella, I know whoever did this to you will come back, and when he does, I'm going to fight for your life back!" Harry whispered hoarsely as a tear arched its way down his cheekbone and slid down his pale cheek. It touched the corner of his lips but continued rolling down his chin. The tear held on for a second and dropped.  
  
Splash. It landed on the stone hard surface. Almost simultaneously, the windows swung opened viciously, letting in a gush of strong wind, which created tiny tornadoes in the corners of the room. It was so strong that Harry had difficulty standing up straight. He grabbed onto the statue, trying not to stumble. Harry shut his eyes and when he opened them, the little room where he'd been spending his past two days was gone. Instead, there were millions specks of color darting everywhere.  
  
The wind hissed and howled, carrying him through a journey beyond his imagination to a place, he did not know. A place where the truth lies. A house of lurking dangers. A house, where Harry must fight his way through evil to reach his most desired, known as the mythical, yet existent . 'Riddle House'.  
  
*  
  
Sorry, if some readers think this chapter's too short, but I just thought that this is a good place to leave it as a cliff-hanger. 


	13. The Riddle House

Chapter Thirteen - The Riddle House Fight Against Evil: Part One  
  
The wind continued to grow stronger, reaching for climax. Harry could not think of anything to cease it but to keep chanting 'stop, stop, you monstrous gale!" in his head to calm himself down. Unfortunately, it did not stop or even calmed down for a second. When all seemed to be hopeless, the howling and hissing stopped.  
  
It was replaced by silence.  
  
Thump. Thump, Harry's heartbeat began to slow down. He was perspiring heavily. Sweat stinging his eyes, blinding him temporarily.  
  
The room he was in was dark. The fire lit at the fireplace did not provide much light, however it did add a warmer feeling to the chilly room. The furniture was scarce. Only an ancient armchair and an old, worn-out footstool occupied space. There was nothing particularly interesting, only that all four walls were covered with certificates of achievements, and many group photos, which were all framed and hanged orderly.  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open in disbelieve at the number of frames on the walls.  
  
"There must be over a hundred of them." He murmured, getting up.  
  
"OWW!" he yelped as he tripped on something and fell down. He was expecting a sudden shot of pain coming from his arms but miraculously he landed on something soft.  
  
"OWW!" came another yelp but it didn't belong to a male.  
  
"Harry! GE' OFF ME!" the voice repeated from under Harry's body. He quickly scrambled up.  
  
"DANIELLA?" he exclaimed and before he could control himself, Harry hugged the greatly shocked girl with all his might.  
  
"But HOW?" he asked, still holding on. "Don't ask me. The moment I opened my eyes, something wet landed on my eyelid and then I passed out again." Daniella replied, choking from Harry's brotherly hug. "Now, quit that sniffing and let's go back. Where IS this place anyway?"  
  
"Good question. Actually I don't really know." He admitted, finally pulling away from Daniella.  
  
Suddenly, she drew her wand out from her robe cautiously, scanning the room carefully.  
  
"Harry, something's not right here. Let's go. HARRY! I SAID LET'S GOOO!" she shouted frankly, dragging the boy away from the family photos near the fireplace.  
  
"No, look at this." He whispered, scanning the row of writing under a photo.  
  
"HAR."  
  
"This photo was taken on the 5th of January, 1948, the day of Mr. Richard Riddle's death funeral at -." "SHIT! We're in fucking Riddles' House! How are we going to go back?"  
  
"I-I don't k-know." Daniella's soft words replied. "But I can feel," she drew out a silver ring from her pocket, "that evil is drawing near as the ring is growing hotter."  
  
"Hey!" Harry exclaimed in surprise. "This ring was. was the one I picked up outside the hospital wing!"  
  
"Hospital Wing?" Daniella echoed in fake amazement, but Harry did not fall for it.  
  
"What were you doing there?" he said suspiciously.  
  
"WHAT! Are you accusing me or something? I might've past there and it accidentally dropped!" she shot back angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry but why and when did you past the hospital wing, because it's situated at the south end of the castle, whereas all the dormitories and classrooms dominate the north and west part."  
  
"Oh fine! I'll tell you the reason but don't tell anybody!" she threatened.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I was going to the Owlery situated at the south end, to deliver a letter to that Malfoy, threatening him to stop pestering me or else I would. um. this part is private." She babbled the last few words.  
  
"Good on y-. OWWW! My scar!" Harry screeched, collapsing on the floor in pain. "It's burning like molten lava!"  
  
Daniella dived to help Harry, while pulling out her wand.  
  
"I knew this would happen."  
  
"Huh?" Harry could hardly pronounce the words.  
  
"I've dreamed this every single night, ever since I've met that lady called Minerva Mcgonagall."  
  
*  
  
A/N: I don't know Tom Riddles' father's exact name so forgive me. 


	14. More Is Reviewed

Chapter Fourteen - More Is Revealed Fight Against Evil: Part Two  
  
"I dreamed this every single night, ever since I met that lady called Minerva Mcgonagall. She protected me like I was her own daughter, warning me not to stay near strange 'things', saying that it was not save. At first I found her extremely annoying so I didn't believe her, until 'things' began to happen."  
  
FLASH_BACK   
  
"Pansy, what if Professor McGonagall is right?"  
  
"PANSY!? Are you listening to me!?"  
  
"Huh? What?" Pansy Parkinson jerked back from her daydream about Draco Malfoy, to reality. "Oh, I'm really sorry Elle. I was having one of my fantasy of Draco and me smooching."  
  
"Yeah, right. Ok, so what did you just say before?" Pansy quickly added, catching an I-am-serious glare from her friend, Daniella.  
  
"I seriously don't know WHAT you see in that Malfoy! He's s-such a s-stupid moron! Well, as I was saying, I've been having these odd feelings everywhere I went and my ring has been constantly warm and-."  
  
"Whoa! Hold on a second. What's this you say? Odd feelings?" Pansy interrupted her babbling roommate.  
  
"Well-."  
  
"And this r-ring, you're talking about?"  
  
"Stop interrupting me and I'll explain to you. I feel that there's, well, what can I say, I feel the presence of well, e-evil."  
  
"Like Voldemort and stuff?" Pansy said, not even realizing that she had utter the 'forbidden word'.  
  
"Yeah, him and stuff." Daniella echoed uncomfortably.  
  
"And this ring?"  
  
"Well, whenever evil is near, the ring begins to warm. The closer evil is, the hotter the ring gets." "It's a very priced procession so it can't be wrong." She added, ensuring the very unconvinced Parkinson.  
  
"Elle, I-I don't know what to think of this but to only say. take a rest, buddy. I've got to go."  
  
"WHAT, YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME!?" Daniella exploded, blocking Pansy's way.  
  
"HEY! GET OUT OF MY WAY, CAPRICONA!"  
  
"Pansy, you're my best friend. You've got to believe me." Daniella's voice softened to plead.  
  
"Listen up, Daniella. I don't know HOW the HELL you get that idea of me being your BEST FRIEND, because it's just plain stupid! Ok, here's the truth. I bloody hate you and your guts. You don't have a slight trace of resemblance of a true Slytherin. You should have been trashed into that Gryffindor heap because you had betrayed our trust by joining the enemy's side. Stop acting like you're the goddess 'cos you're only a little slug that US, Slytherins' ALL want to squash!" Pansy shouted back.  
  
"Sometimes I think you're crazy." She added in malice, as she slammed the mahogany door shut with a thunderous bang.  
  
"P-."  
  
*  
  
"Hermione, don't go to the library tonight. Stay with Harry and Ron, you'll be save that way."  
  
"NO.HERMIONE. NOT TO THE LIBRARY!"  
  
Daniella Capricona shot up in a swish on her bed. She glanced around with horror struck eyes, sweat dripping from her long, silky hair.  
  
"I-it's only a d-dream." She murmured, wiping her forehead with the sleeve of her nightgown. As Daniella settled back onto the four-posted bed, something from the corner of her eye caught her attention. Situated on Daniella's wooden cover diary, was her precious, silver ring. It was glowing.  
  
"Oh no! Hermione!"  
  
END OF FLASH BACK   
  
"Exclantiblous!" A thin, violet thread of light protruded from the tip of the wand. When it reached the scar, it turned into a light shade of turquoise. The dull colored scar changed to a gleaming, zigzag thunderbolt figure. It shone like diamond for a few seconds, and returned into its original self.  
  
"How do you feel now?" Daniella asked, brushing two strands of dark messy hair away, which were intertwined with Harry's eyelashes. He blinked in a confused manner, revealing a pair of extraordinary green eyes.  
  
"Does it hurt anymore?"  
  
"N-no." Harry replied, his mouth was so dry that he could hardly speak. Daniella's concerned face hovered over his.  
  
She's one hell of a girl! Intelligence, attentiveness, shrewdness and an absolutely, gorgeous face, I am a lucky man.  
  
Who said that she was yours?  
  
U-uh w-well, who said she wasn't?  
  
You know perfectly what I mean. Guys were all over her when they first set their eyes upon her. She has so many choices, so why would she choose a shy GRYFFINDOR guy who didn't even have the guts to ask his fourth year sweet heart to the Yule Ball last Christmas!  
  
Well, she has, of course MANY reasons!  
  
Oh, we're boasting now, are we? But I see that now you've mentioned it, name some.  
  
Alright! I'm-  
  
"Harry, we need to get back." Daniella's voice interrupted Harry's thoughts, bringing him back to how serious this situations is, that they are stuck in Voldemort's house. "We've got to find a way."  
  
"Ok, help me up."  
  
"There IS, no way." A voice hissed somewhere. Before they could trace back to where it came from, the fire, the only source of light, extinguished.  
  
**********************  
  
A/N: Sorry that I took so long to finish this chapter. Anyways, I heard from my friend that the fifth Harry Potter book, 'Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix' is coming out in a coupla' months. Sob. sob. :`( 


End file.
